TNG Blu-ray theatrical events
presentation contents, shown after opening documentary feature]] Beginning in , CBS Home Entertainment and NCM Fathom Events hosted a series of one-night-only theatrical events to celebrate the release of each of the first three TNG Blu-ray releases. The first season showings were held in hundreds of movie theaters throughout the United States, Canada and Australia, second season showings were limited to the United States and third season showings took place in both the United States and Canada. Each showing consisted of two [[Remaster#Star Trek: The Next Generation|remastered episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation]], along with a cut-down sampling of each release's documentary bonus features. The theatrical events were discontinued after the third season showing due to royalty issues relating to the and . Season One The TNG Season 1 Blu-ray event, entitled Star Trek: The Next Generation 25th Anniversary Event, was held on in the United States and Canada and on in Australia. Michael and Denise Okuda introduced each episode, describing why each was selected for the special presentation. Along with the documentary featurettes, the event also included a short teaser for the following season's Blu-ray release. Episodes featured * * Apart from the episodes a behind-the-scenes special (comprising the "Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek: TNG" special feature on disc 6 of the Blu-ray release) was also featured in which actors and production staffers alike were interviewed. Interviewees *Rick Berman *LeVar Burton *James L. Conway *Denise Crosby *Dan Curry *Michael Dorn *Doug Drexler *John M. Dwyer *D.C. Fontana *Jonathan Frakes *David Gerrold *Gary Hutzel *Gregory Jein *Robert H. Justman (archive footage) *David Livingston *Stephen Macht Press release :This summer "boldly go where no one has gone before" and don't miss the only opportunity to see two of the most popular ''Next Generation episodes, Ep. 106 ("Where No One Has Gone Before") and Ep. 114 ("Datalore") on the big screen.'' :This special event will include exclusive looks at the massive restoration of season one, never-before-seen interviews with the original cast members and behind-the-scenes looks at the artists who created the original FX elements and photography during the making of the show. Audiences will also be privy to an unseen sneak-peak of "Measure of a Man." :Set in the 24th century, ''The Next Generation was created by Gene Roddenberry over 20 years after the original Star Trek series. The Next Generation became the longest running series of the Star Trek franchise, consisting of 178 episodes over 7 seasons. Star Trek: The Next Generation 25th Anniversary Event is the first opportunity to see this transcendent digital presentation like no man before, in movie theaters, on Monday, July 23rd at 7:00 PM (local time) with additional late night showings at select movie theater locations. Check your local listings for details. Don't miss seeing the futuristic world created in the past.'' http://www.fathomevents.com/classics/event/startrektng.aspx External link * Season Two The TNG Season 2 Blu-ray event, entitled Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Celebration of Season 2, was held on in the United States. Michael and Denise Okuda introduced each episode along with director Rob Bowman and writer Melinda Snodgrass, describing why each was selected for the special presentation and offering some behind-the-scenes insight into teach episode's production. Along with the documentary featurettes detailed below, the event also included a short teaser for the following season's Blu-ray release. Episodes featured * *"The Measure of a Man" extended edition Along with portions from the "Making It So: Continuing Star Trek: The Next Generation" special feature from disc 5 of the Blu-ray release, the event also featured portions from the Season 2 gag reel, as well as fifteen minutes of the "Reunification: 25 Years After 'Star Trek: The Next Generation'" cast reunion. Interviewees *Rick Berman *Rob Bowman *LeVar Burton *Dan Curry *Michael Dorn *Jonathan Frakes *John de Lancie *David Livingston *Seth MacFarlane *Gates McFadden *Diana Muldaur *Denise Okuda *Michael Okuda *Marina Sirtis *Melinda Snodgrass *Brent Spiner *Patrick Stewart *Wil Wheaton Press release :This not to be missed movie theatre event will feature two of the most popular ''Next Generation episodes, "Q Who?" and "The Measure of a Man" which will include, for the very first time, about 13 minutes of never before seen additional content.'' :This special event will also include exclusive looks at the extensive restoration taken to make Season 2 look better than ever before, never-before-seen interviews with the original cast members, a behind-the-scenes look at the artists who created the original FX elements and photography and a reunion with the original cast members, captured in December 2011, as they celebrate 25 years of this unforgettable series. :Set in the 24th century, ''The Next Generation was created by Gene Roddenberry over 20 years after the original Star Trek series. The Next Generation became the longest running series of the Star Trek franchise, consisting of 178 episodes over 7 seasons. Star Trek: The Next Generation – A Celebration of Season 2 is the first opportunity to see a transcendent digital presentation and the world premiere of the extended cut of "The Measure of a Man" in select movie theaters nationwide on Thursday, November 29th at 7:00 PM (local time).'' http://www.fathomevents.com/classics/event/startrekng2.aspx Season Three The TNG Season 3 Blu-ray event, featuring the theatrical-length edit of "The Best of Both Worlds", was held on in the United States and Canada. The showing included portions of the Regeneration: Engaging the Borg documentary, along with a gag reel featuring footage from TNG Season 3 as well as a trailer for the TNG Season 4 Blu-ray set. http://www.fathomevents.com/#!star-trek-best-of-both-worlds/more-info/details Episodes featured * * Interviewees *Mark Altman *Cliff Bole *LeVar Burton *Dan Curry *Elizabeth Dennehy *Michael Dorn *Jonathan Frakes *David Livingston *Seth MacFarlane *Marina Sirtis *Brent Spiner *Patrick Stewart *Michael Westmore Press release :Thursday, April 25th at 7:00 PM (local time) in select cinemas nationwide. :This not to be missed movie theater event will feature one of the most memorable moments in TV history and exclusive clips about the making of "The Best of Both Worlds" and ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 3.'' :Set in the 24th century, ''The Next Generation was created by Gene Roddenberry over 20 years after the original Star Trek series. The Next Generation became the longest running series of the Star Trek franchise, consisting of 178 episodes over 7 seasons. Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Best of Both Worlds is the first opportunity to see "The Best of Both Worlds", one of the greatest TV episodes of all time, as a gloriously remastered full-length feature in select movie theaters nationwide on Thursday, April 25th at 7:00 PM (local time).'' :Resistance is futile so buy your tickets today! http://www.fathomevents.com/#!star-trek-best-of-both-worlds/more-info/details Category:Specials Category:Documentaries TNG Blu-ray theatrical events